bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Katerina Balev
'''Katerina Balev '''was the oldest daughter of Aleksander and Jane Balev. She was engaged to an Italian man before she died to her younger half sister, Lidiya . Personality and Description Not a lot is known about Katerina, only the things Esther and Lidiya have said about her. Lidiya loved her older sister, she said Katerina was the only one that she felt truly loved her. This could be partly because Katerina, Izabela and Anton knew that Lidiya was not the daughter of Jane, where as she didn't know herself until much later. Katerina was very caring and family orientated, she loved her family and protected and comforted Lidiya after the death of Anelie when no one else would. Katerina was beautiful, she had light brown hair and pale skin, she looked a lot like her mother Jane. Death Katerina was murdered by Lidiya Balev when her ability became out of control. She dies in Renesmee's Forever along with her mother, father, sister and brother. She was cremated along with her family by Esther. Early History We dont know anything of Katerina's childhood, other than that she was likely the first ever child of a Moon Pool child to be born. She was very loved by her parents and younger siblings and grew up to be a sweet and caring woman. She loved her family very much. Renesmee's Forever Katerina only appears in a few chapters in this story. When Esther, Emmett and Jasper go to Italy to save the Balev's from Hybrid scrutiny, Katerina is shown with her family. She is asked to go and get the car by her mother after the encounter and does so without question. Jasper mentions that she doesnt react to sunlight and Jane explains some things to the Cullen's about Children of the Luna Bambini. Later on in the story she is found dead in the living room of her home by Esther. Her father, mother, brother and sister are also dead and Lidiya is crying in the corner having killed them by accident. Forever After Katerina appears in memories in this story. Lidiya tells the story of how she killed Anelie and mentions how Katerina comforted her and explained everything to her, she was the one to let her out of the basement after a day of solitude on the day of Anelie's death. Living in Paradise In the last chapter Esther mentions that during her quest to find a resurrection spell for Allesandra that she was given the option to bring back those that died in Katerina's home. She mentions that when summoning the spirits to bring back that Katerina, Anton and Izabela didn't come to her. This meant that she was at peace where ever she was. Aleksander, Katerina's father, however was resurrected. Relationships Katerina was engaged to an Italian man, his name is unknown or his whereabouts after Katerina's death. It is also unknown if he was informed of Katerina's death or if she just went missing. 'Anelie and Lidiya' Katerina seemed to love her sisters very much, and was the only one to see past the fact they didnt share a mother. Lidiya remembers Katerina being kind and caring towards her. Katerina knew that they were not her full sisters and yet she loved them all the same. She was very upset after the death of Anelie but didnt hate Lidiya for it. She understood and still wanted to help her. Appearances and Chapter POVs Renesmee's Forever *Chapter 46 (mentioned) *Chapter 48 *Chapter 54 Forever After *Chapter 21 (mentioned) *Chapter 22 (mentioned) *Chapter 28 (mentioned) Living in Paradise *Chapter 11 (mentioned) Category:BNC Category:Complete Category:Balevs